1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to a tablet computer stand. Aspects include an apparatus with a modular, foldable design that may be easily adjusted to support smart tablet computers with different form factors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet computers (or simply “tablets”) are mobile personal computing devices integrated into a flat touch screen. Most tablet computers primarily use stylus, digital pen or fingertip input along with a virtual onscreen keyboard in lieu of a physical keyboard.
Tablet computers are personal devices well suited for media consumption: accessing the web, viewing photos and videos, playing games, or reading electronic books (“eBooks”), newspapers and magazines.